Birthday Blues
by SweetMoonFruit
Summary: When Rini invites Pitch to her birthday party, he seemed to reject it, which is a bummer for her. But little does she know that Pitch has a birthday gift waiting for her. Note 12/22/14: I changed my mind! I decided not to make a one shot series out of this! lol


**A/N: I started this back in June but I wanted to finish Scouts and Guardians story (Which I did, which is a relief for me) but now that I'm done that story, this one shot picked up where Scouts and Guardians Unite, left off :D **

**So Anyways, Enjoy this little one shot **

**WARNING!: This one shot will be filled with some good fluff! :3**

This month was Rini's birthday and it was only two weeks away, some of her friends from school were coming to her party. She has told Jack that her birthday is coming up and she invited him to her party but he isn't sure if he has time, so he told her he'll see if he's not busy. She also asked him if the other guardians could come but obviously they had no time because, well, duh! They were guardians! They were busy twenty-four seven! Of course they weren't going to make it to her birthday.

This upset Rini, but she looked on the bright side at least Jack was coming, maybe. She also wanted to invite a certain someone, he was lonely and no, it wasn't Jack, It was his enemy, Pitch. She knows that everything he did a few months ago was wrong, WAY wrong. But She forgave him regardless of the fact that he kidnapped her to provoke the guardians and he scouts but it wasn't like he did it just to do it. He had his reasons.

She could tell he was lonely then, she remembered being in the cages, watching him mope around sometimes. To her, He wasn't really a bad guy, just someone who was lonely and wanted acceptance. It was a good thing that he reunited with his daughter, he looked so happy seeing her, and on top of that, she forgave him. And that was an extra.

She also remembered telling her that it would be nice if she would try to be Pitch's friend, So she figured, hey! Why not invite him? She wanted to make him feel like he wasn't an outcast and she wanted him to feel more welcome and accepted, so she guessed it couldn't hurt but she only had one problem, Will Jack and Pitch get along? Obviously not, but she wanted them to try to get along. After all it IS her birthday party.

A few days before her birthday, Rini begged Jack to give one of her invitations to Pitch, however, He refused to do this. Which isn't very surprising because Jack hates Pitch. After, more continuations of begging, puppy dog faces and even clinging onto Jack's leg while keeping on asking him. He finally gave up and admitting got annoyed and agreed to Rini that he will do that favor.

When Pitch got the invitation from Jack, He was confused at first but then Jack explain it was an invitation to Rini and Serena's birthday party. He also explained that their birthday was on the same day. Pitch was quite surprised at the moment, not because their birthday is on the same day but he got invited to special celebration event. This was a first for him and he really wanted to go, Jack could tell he wanted to go. But unfortunately, he couldn't but didn't tell Jack why. So he just told him that he couldn't because he was busy, which he kind of was. The reason for this is because he cooked up a genius idea for a birthday present for Rini and maybe for Serena too.

Jack went back and told Rini that Pitch couldn't come and boy was she disappointed but she still tried not to let that ruin her special day. But Rini had a feeling that Pitch was going to stop by any time soon.

The day has finally come and her and Serena's birthday has finally arrived. Everybody came, including some of Rini's friends from school, and even Serena's friends from school as well. Like a typical birthday, they had games, music and even cupcakes, chocolate cupcakes that is.

They even had chocolate birthday cakes. And everyone stuffed their faces into the cakes, especially Serena. It was really a fun and enjoyable birthday party. There was even this funny moment when Serena was playing freeze dance with everyone and she was standing on her tippy toes as she froze then she fell on her face. Not surprisingly, she cried. As Molly was telling her to calm down and not to cry because it was her birthday, Serena immediately said, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!"

Jack came but he didn't stay for long, he stayed until they sung happy birthday. Rini gave him a piece of cake and apologized that he couldn't get Pitch to drop by, she accepted his apology.

She kept the last piece of her birthday cake in the fridge for Pitch in case he stopped by.

It was about ten o'clock and everybody has left. Serena wondered why Rini left the last piece of cake in the fridge but she wasn't going to eat because she didn't want to make Rini mad about it.

Rini looked out the window and looked up at the starry night sky. She waited and waited, but he wasn't coming. She felt like has wasted too much time waiting and decided to give up and go to bed. But then, she heard a noise in her room.

Like a clink or something.

She ran to her bed and threw the covers over herself. She peeked behind the covers, shifting her eyes left and right.

"H... Hello?" She whispered.

"Hello, so we meet again"

Rini gasped and squealed. She looked over at the dark shadow in the corner of the room and there he was. Pitch. But it was super late.

Rini sighed in relief. "Oh Pitch it's you. You finally came"

"Sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday today" he apologized.

Rini smiled. "It's okay. Hey! I saved a piece of birthday cake for you"

Pitch squinted his eyes. "Really now?"

She nodded. "Mmhm! I'll be right back"

Rini ran downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got the plate the cake was on. She closed it. Pitch was standing there and he startled her.

"Oh! Uh, here" she handed him the cake.

He never had a chocolate cake before so this was first time ever having it.

"Don't worry its good. You'll like it! I promise" Rini giggled after.

He broke off a piece of it and popped it in his mouth. As he had his first taste of chocolate cake, the whole scenario around him seemed to vanish, it was like heaven after tasting chocolate for the first time, in fact it was by far the best he's ever had in his life.

"Like it?" Rini asked.

Pitch snapped out of it. "Oh! Uh wait what?"

Rini giggled. "Silly! I said did you like the chocolate cake? Was it good?"

Pitch sighed. "Rini... Good doesn't even describe on how incredibly delicious this is"

Rini smiled. "So... You LIKE it?!"

"Like it? LIKE IT?" Before she knew it, he was stuffing the whole cake in his mouth before he could answer her question. "I Love it!" He said after finishing it.

"YAY- Oop!" She flew a hand over her mouth. "Gotta be quiet so I won't wake my family up" she giggled.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you. Go outside in the backyard" he said, licking his finger that still had chocolate cake on them.

Rini tilted her head to side. "Really? What is it?"

"Oh you'll see"

He led her to the backyard and standing there in the grass was one of Pitch's nightmares.

She was quite a little scared at first, though she forgave Pitch, she never forgot about her bad experience with those nightmares.

"It's okay, she's harmless" He went over at pet her nose. "Her name is Raven"

Rini slowly walked over to it, she was a bit worried though. She hoped the nightmare wouldn't bite her or anything. She slowly pet it on its nose and surprisingly, It took quite a liking to her. She smiled and giggled slightly.

"Wow, she's kinda nice" She complimented.

"Want to ride her?"

"Umm, Well…. sure I guess"

Pitch picked Rini up and sat her on Raven, It was kinda high up from the ground but not to high. "Woah….. Hey, this isn't so bad. You're right, she's a sweetheart"

Pitch nodded. "I have a question for you. Ever been in the air?"

A confused expression struck her young face.

Before she knew it, Pitch slapped the nightmare on the behind and it was off.

"WHOOOA!" Yelled Rini as she was soared into the air.

Pitch followed them by riding on his most loyal nightmare, Onyx.

They were both soaring into sky. She tried not to look down but she couldn't help but to do so. She saw the beautiful lights of Japan, even though she already knew this, it was quite a great sight to see. Was this Pitch's birthday present to her?

"What's the matter? Are you getting airsick yet" Pitch teased.

"I've been in the air before! I threw up on the swings once!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow.

Rini giggled. Pitch just looked at her with slight disgust but he himself couldn't help but crack a smile and giggle.

And for about for a few hours now, they were riding through Japan, burgess and even new York. It was quite a great and fun experience for her but now she was tired and wanted to go back home.

That was secretly Pitch's birthday gift to her. Though it was over by the time midnight came, he still considered it kind of a gift.

Rini yawned as she jumped into the window of her room.

"Thanks for the present Pitch, it was the best one I've ever had" she said, smiling, feeling her eyes start to droop.

Pitch moved the covers up some more and even tucked her in.

"You're so much welcome, it's the least I can do after not coming to your party today"

"It's okay, at least you made it up"

"Well, I should be going. By the way, if you tell anyone that I did something nice for you-"

"I know, you'll give me nightmares for a whole week"

"Hmm, I was thinking a whole year but close enough"

Rini giggled and eventually went straight to sleep.

Soon after, Pitch left her room. He was thinking about turning one of her nice dreams into a nightmare anyway so he can feed off of it. But something inside of him told him that he shouldn't. It was strange but true.

He didn't want to admit it but Pitch was slowly beginning to grow a soft spot for the little pink haired girl.

But he also wondered something else, where can he find more of chocolate cake? Because ever since he first tried Rini's birthday cake, he soon after has developed a slight obsession with not just chocolate cake but chocolate in general.

**A/N: Awww how cute! Pitchy loves chocolate now XD Welcome to the chocolate lovers club Boogerman Lmao! Oh and the whole "I threw up on the swings" thing was a reference to the upcoming movie Annie LOL It was in the trailer and I found that funny so I couldn't help but put it in here Lol XD I'm going to see that movie because for one, it looks SO CUTE! And second, It looks SO CUTE! XD I Got the soundtrack and I absolutely LOVE IT! It's so addictive to listen to and again it's SO CUTE XD **

**Anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this! :D And tell me what you think if you want to :) **


End file.
